Wishes for the Wonder
There are 7 wonders on each continent, and players can make wishes at the wonder. The wishes are as below. As the wonder owner can set the wishes, the wish available at specific wonder may change from time to time. * 环游世界 Globetrotting: After making a wish, the player will be given 3 more chances for effective sightseeing at that day. * 劳模风范 Model worker: Restore 50% of max. Energy Value. * 改名换姓 Name Change: Players can modify the nicknames of their Avatars by making such a wish. However, each player only has one chance to change nickname. * 神秘宝藏 Secret treasure：You will have a 100% chance of receiving a treasure map. * 否极泰来 After night comes the day. It takes 10 pieces of the "unlucky guy" items to make the wish. Players may receive 3 to 12 RO of the current continent, or a decorative building named “bad luck monument” in the case of terrible luck. * 争分夺秒 Time Counts: The wish eliminates any Cold Down for work or R&D of the wish maker’s buildings. * 超级明星 Superstar: Enjoy "super star" treatment on that day, including: a) The name above the head of the avatar will be in a special color. b) Avatar name in the chat channel will be in a special color. c) Every effective interaction with any building (work, production, or R&D) will improve the popularity value of the land by three points rather than one point. * 快马加鞭 Speeding Up: Restore happiness point by 200, and double material gains from production operations at mining factories (timber factories, stone factories and steel factories) * 吆五喝六 Let’s Dice: After making a wish, the player playing the dice rolling machine will get a NASH bonus of 100 times the dice number. The bonus dice can be rolled for 3 times. * 相位折跃 Warping: The wish grants 30 warping beacons on the current continent. By using the item, the player can teleport to the respective marked location free of charge. The rules are as follows: a) Each beacon can be used to “mark” one set of land coordinates on the current continent. After marking the coordinates, the player can teleport to the location by “warping” without paying the teleportation fee. b) After marking the coordinates, the player has to wait 8 hours before he/she can change the coordinates. The CD timers for beacons on different continents are separate and independent of each other; c) Each time a player warps, a beacon will be spent. Beacons are stackable in the backpack. Once all beacons for a continent are used, the player will have to redefine the coordinates for newly obtained beacons. * 茅塞顿开 Epiphany: After a player makes a wish, the player’s skill points will be reset, which does not conflict with the player’s weekly skill points reset opportunity. * 富贵由天 Super Lottery: Players will have a 1% chance to win 50,000 NASH, and a 99% chance to receive 1 NASH and an item named "unlucky guy.” Players will be able to exchange “unlucky guy” for other items in the future. * 到此一游 Checking in: Receive a random decorative building, which might be a mini souvenir version of one of the seven wonders on the continent, or a general decorative building in the wonder series. These buildings can be sold in stores. * 超级明星 Superstar: Enjoy "super star" treatment on that day, including: a) The name above the head of the avatar will be in a special color. b) Avatar name in the chat channel will be in a special color. c) Every effective interaction with any building (work, production, or R&D) will improve the popularity value of the land by three points rather than one point.